Rosja
'''Rosja' (jap. ロシア, Roshia) to jedna z głównych postaci w serii Hetalia. Jego imię i nazwisko to Ivan Braginsky (イヴァン・ブラギンスキ, Ivan Buraginsuki). Należy do aliantów. Wygląd Rosja to wysoki mężczyzna (w odautorskich profilach można się mniej więcej doczytać o wzroście 182 cm), który nigdy nie rozstaje się ze swoim szalikiem. Ma popielato blond włosy i fiołkowe oczy. Przedstawiany jest zwykle w długim beżowym płaszczu i futrzanej uszance (przez wzgląd na niskie temperatury panujące w całej Rosji) brązowych spodniach, rękawiczkach i wysokich skórzanych butach. Jego nieodłącznym atrybutem, podobnie jak szalik, jest kran, który symbolizuje kontrolę nad dostawami ropy i gazu do znacznej części Europy. Czasami nosi też przy sobie butelkę wódki albo słonecznik. Charakter Młody człowiek, pozornie niewinny i nic nie wiedzący, a w rzeczywistości dziecinnie okrutny. Często kończąc zdania używa terminu да (da - oznaczającego tak po rosyjsku). Jako dziecko był nękany i prześladowany, jego małe oczy widziały wiele bitew i wojen. Przeniknęło to do jego psychiki, przez co jest teraz taki brutalny. Jego największym marzeniem jest przeżycie jednego, spokojnego, ciepłego dnia w otoczeniu wielu kwiatów słonecznika. Kiedy zaczyna myśleć o choć jednej ze swoich sióstr staje się smutny i przygnębiony. Mówi że jego szalik jest częścią ciała dlatego nigdy go nie zdejmuje, ale jeśli się go "przypadkiem" zdejmie trzeba uciekać ile sił w nogach. Relacje Chiny Pomimo bliskich kontaktów tych dwóch w ich historii, Chiny jest bardzo podejrzliwy i trochę obawia się swojego północnego sąsiada, zwłaszcza po rozłamie chińsko-sowieckim. Natomiast Rosja "szpieguje" Chiny, często przebrany w strój pandy. Jednak Chiny wciąż troszczy się o Rosję m.in. proponując lekarstwo, kiedy Ivan się przeziębił. Białoruś Białoruś jest młodszą siostrą Rosji, która żywi do niego obsesyjne uczucie miłości i chce się z nim pobrać, czego Ivan nie odwzajemnia. Mimo że Białoruś jest dla niego piękną dziewczyną, to boi się jej zaborczego zachowania i uważa się jedynie za jej starszego brata, a nie narzeczonego. Litwa Tuż po rozbiorze Rzeczpospolitej Obojga Narodów Tolys zostaje podwładnym Rosji. Wskazuje się, że Litwa był jego "niewolnikiem" i z tego powodu najczęściej stawał się ofiarą Rosji. Po zdobyciu niepodległości w 1918r., Tolys spędził jedenaście lat pracując w domu Ameryki, po czym, po Wielkim kryzysie musiał znów powrócić do Rosji. Rosja odwiedził kiedyś Amerykę, podczas swojego partnerstwa z Tolysem, by przekazać Ameryce, żeby dobrze opiekował się Tolysem, ponieważ "pomimo wszystko, to mój były." Pokazano, że w dzisiejszych czasach Tolys czasem boi się Rosji, którego zachowanie wobec niego niewiele się zmieniło. Wiele osób spekuluje, że blizny na plecach Tolysa są wynikiem brutalnego traktowania przez Rosję. Polska Ci dwaj kłócą się ze sobą już od czasu, kiedy to Feliksowi udało się zdobyć Moskwę. Zemstą Ivana było wzięcie udziału w rozbiorach Polski, na spółkę z Gilbertem (Prusy) i Roderichem (Austria). W 1939 roku Rosja znów zdecydował się podzielić Polskę, tym razem w sojuszu z Niemcami. Ich relacje były raczej kiepskie z powodu wieloletniej dominacji komunistów w Polsce. Warto podkreślić, że Feliks nie boi się Ivana - pomimo zagrożenia wciąż broni przed nim Tolysa. [[Ukraina|'Ukraina']] Jest starszą siostrą Rosji. W dzieciństwie starała się być dla niego jak matka. To właśnie ona podarowała mu szalik. Obecnie unika wszelkich kontaktów z Rosją ze względu na fakt, iż jest winna zaległej zapłaty za gaz. Utwory * Marukaite Chikyuu * Hatafutte Parade * Mawaru Chikyuu Rondo * Hetalian☆Jet * We Wish You a Merry Christmas * Winter * Pechka ~Light My Heart~ * Wa! Wa!! World Ondo * Having Friends Is Nice...♫ * White Flame * The Story of Snow and Dreams * United Nations Star ☆ Ciekawostki * Ciężki płaszcz i dość przytłaczający wygląd Ivana skłonił jednego z fanów do zapytania, czy jest on gruby. Himaruya (jako Rosja) w odpowiedzi stwierdził jedynie, że jest "grubokościsty" i na dowód tego dołączył rysunek Słowianina w koszulce. * Instrumentalna część jego Marukaite Chikyuu jest z " Коробейники / Korobeiniki " spopularyzowała rosyjską pieśń ludową poza Rosją z powodu wykorzystanie w tle muzyki z Tetrisa. * Rosja jest jedyna osobą, która potrafi usiąść na krześle Busby'ego bez uszczerbku na zdrowiu. Co więcej, gdy tylko na nim zasiądzie, krzesło rozwala się na kawałki. *Kurtka Ivana jest stylizowana na wzór płaszczy Armii Czerwonej. *W odpowiedzi na pytania fana Himaruya stwierdził, iż Rosja jest nieświadomy swojego okrucieństwa. *Nazywa swój kran magiczną rurą. *Rosja jest przykładem postaci mającej charakter Yangire. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Rosja Kategoria:Alianci Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Hetalia: Axis Powers Kategoria:Hetalia: Beautiful World Kategoria:Hetalia: World Series Kategoria:Hetalia Wiki Kategoria:Kraj Azjatycki Kategoria:Kraj Europejski Kategoria:Postać z anime Kategoria:Postać z mangi Kategoria:Główna Postać Kategoria:G8